Aku tahu—
by marche lottie
Summary: —karena aku begitu menyayangimu. Sasarai


_**Aku tahu**_

**Suikoden belongs to Konami**

_K+ rated, typo(s), __**family**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tahu—**_

Dari sorot matamu. Dari tutur kata yang terucap olehmu. Dari caramu memandang dunia.

Aku tahu kau telah menerima tempahan yang begitu keras dalam hidupmu dan dunia ini telah menyiksa raga terlebih lagi batinmu.

Aku tahu berbagai masalah yang menimpamu jauh lebih besar daripada dirimu sendiri.

Aku tahu segala yang terjadi dalam hidupmu terasa begitu tidak adil.

Aku tahu.

Kala usiamu yang masih terlalu belia kau berada dalam kukungan penjara yang begitu dingin. Meski tiada salah yang kau torehkan pada dunia.

Aku pun tahu, kau tidak senang akan keberadaanku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu saat perang Dunan dulu.

Aku tahu.

.

.

Saudaraku.

Kita tercipta dari rune yang sama namun kau dan aku menerima perlakuan yang berbeda. Perbedaan yang terlampau signifikan.

Selayak sosok yang dipantulkan oleh cermin, terlihat mirip tetapi berbeda di saat yang bersamaan pula. Jika aku mengangkat tangan kananku, kau akan mengangkat tangan kirimu.

Bagai dua sisi koin yang akan selalu terletak di dua sisi yang berbeda sekalipun terletak di keping yang sama. Begitu juga dengan kita, akan selalu di tempatkan di dua sisi yang berbeda.

Mungkin kau sudah lebih dahulu menyadarinya. Bahwa kita dibuat hanya untuk memegang kekuatan ini. Kita tak lebih dari sekedar boneka yang dikendalikan dari balik layar.

Hingga saat itu tiba, saat gadis yang kau pungut beranjak dewasa. Melukiskan warna baru di relung hatimu yang sudah lama dipenuhi pekatnya kesepian. Menabur perasaan baru di benakmu.

Kau ingin bebas dan merasakan hidup normal. Kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara yang manusiawi. Kau ingin lepas dari takdirmu sebagai boneka.  
Kau ingin bertambah tua bersama gadis itu.

Maka kau memberontak.

Menantang dunia dan kekuatan _True Runes_ layaknya orang bodoh.

Berharap kau dan ide gilamu akan berhasil.

Tidak sadarkah kau keinginanmu ini telah membunuh begitu banyak jiwa dan jika behasil bisa menghancurkan sebagian belahan dunia?

Dan saat itu takdir lagi-lagi mempermainkan kita. Kita berdua berada di pihak yang berbeda. Saling menghantam.

Tugasku adalah menghentikanmu. Menghentikan ide gilamu. Sekalipun ide gila yang tercipta bukan karena keinginanmu —karena aku tahu ide itu berasal dari rune yang telah menggerogoti jiwamu.

Sempat terlintas di benakku pikiran yang sama dengan yang kau miliki. Sempat aku jenuh dengan peranku sebagai _bearer _rune. Muak aku pada keabadian. Aku pun ingin memberontak. Aku pun ingin bebas. Aku pun ingin menua.

Tapi aku tidak sanggup mengecewakan orang yang menaruh harapan padaku.

.

Saudaraku.

Kita memang tidak begitu saling mengenal. Kita juga tak pernah bersama.

Tapi ketahuilah..

Sejak dulu aku ingin bersamamu, berjalan bersamamu, menatap dunia dengan cara yang sama denganmu.

Aku ingin menjadi saudaramu yang sebenarnya.

Tapi kita selalu memilih jalan hidup yang berbeda.

Kau memilih menantang takdir, sedangkan aku memilih memenuhi takdir yang tertulis untukku.

Kita berbeda.

Kau adalah angin dan aku tanah.  
Setiap helai hembusanmu bisa membuatku menjadi serpihan debu tak berharga. Jelas kita tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Asa yang telah lama ingin kugapai tak 'kan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Lagipula, semuanya sudah terlambat bukan?

Saat kau memulai aksimu dan aku tak bisa menghentikanmu.

Saat kau terdesak dan aku tak bisa menolongmu.

Saat pasokan udara yang kau terima menipis dan aku tidak sanggup melangkahkan kakiku bahkan untuk menemuimu di saat yang terakhir kali.

Saat kau pergi dan aku hanya dapat menyesal.

.

.

Luc, saudaraku.

Kita memang berada di sisi yang berbeda. Dan kini kita berada di dunia yang berbeda pula.

Tapi aku akan selalu berdo'a padamu, saudaraku. Agar kiranya jiwamu dibersihkan dan kau diampuni.

_**—karena aku begitu menyayangimu.**_

_._

_._

_**fin**_

* * *

_**A.N.** Makasih banyak udah baca. Mohon maaf atas ide cerita yang udah gak kreatif, full of gajeness banget lagi._

_mind to RnR? ^^_

_.marche lottie_


End file.
